


The Realist and the Dreamer

by QuietHurricane



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietHurricane/pseuds/QuietHurricane
Summary: A collection of my Supercorp prompts and one shots.Everything from fluff to angst to smut and pretty much guaranteed to be canon divergent."There are dreamers and there are realists in this world. You'd think the dreamers would find the dreamers, and the realists would find the realists, but more often than not, the opposite is true. See, the dreamers need the realists to keep them from soaring too close to the sun. And the realists? Well, without the dreamers, they might not ever get off the ground."





	1. Picture Prompt: Spin Class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picture prompt requested by @avaswhore.
> 
> Canon-Divergence, They’re Dating, Lena Knows Kara Is Supergirl

[Picture Prompt](https://66.media.tumblr.com/1c0e1ce9247128ceeeb691b47d96bd3e/tumblr_inline_plpa6amAno1t3rf3g_1280.png)

Credit: @krzrl

* * *

 

Kara likes to think that she has pretty good control over her life…most of the time. Like how she refrains from breaking the concrete beneath her feet every time she walks. Or how she doesn’t eat that last donut because as much as Alex says she doesn’t want one, she’s going to regret that decision in ten minutes, give or take. But one part of her life that she has never had any control over? Is Lena Luthor.

Which is how she finds herself at an early morning spin class on a Saturday where she could be in bed pretending to write while taking a “What pizza are you?” quiz and getting muffin crumbs all over her keyboard. Or, even better, Lena could’ve stayed over and they could both be having more fun in bed instead of her pretending to understand the appeal and purpose of this Earth’s fitness class.

“I think you can tone down the dramatics a bit,” Lena whispers teasingly, breaking Kara from her reverie. Kara looks up to see Lena managing to be in her space while simultaneously maintaining a faster speed than her. At the appearance of Kara’s little crinkle, Lena rolls her eyes fondly. Her girlfriend is so dense sometimes. “You’re barely keeping pace with the rest of the class, but you’re huffing and puffing like the wolf from that children’s book.”

“The Three Little Pigs? I hated that book. Alex read it to me when I first came here. I thought wolves were going to walk around trying to blow our house down.”

Lena chuckles. “Of course you did,” she says with a smile.

Kara chuckles, shrugging as she leans back. “But point taken. I’ll take it easy.”

Lena shakes her head. “Or you could just increase your speed to match the dramatics.”

“Technically, if I were to work at the intensity that really makes it hard for me to breathe, this bike would be broken.”

“Oh, I know.” Lena smirks, her eyes darkening. “I know you’re just doing this to spend time with me. I can still appreciate the view of you in that tank top, though,” she says a little louder.

Kara blushes, ducking her head slightly. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

“Trying to be smooth, darling?” She picks up speed as the instructor begins to work them through an uphill course. “I’m not sure I’ve ever witnessed such a thing.”

Kara huffs, swatting Lena’s arm playfully before lifting off the seat like the rest of the class. “Just wait until we get home.” She makes sure to meet Lena’s eyes. “You don’t know everything about me yet.”

Lena swallows, her eyes raking up and down Kara’s muscled body. “If I had known all I had to do to have you let loose a little in the bedroom was take you to a spin class, I would’ve done this ages ago.”

So yeah, Kara thinks that maybe an early morning spin class on a Saturday that could’ve been spent doing literally anything else just may be worth it.

…

Update: Definitely worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments make me smile :)


	2. Picture Prompt: Lena in 3x05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gif prompt requested by @captaincartervalues.  
> TW: Mentions of suicidal ideation. Scenes of self-loathing.

[Picture Prompt](https://lenatheceo.tumblr.com/image/167242292841)

Credit: @lenatheCEO

* * *

She hears Kara, she does. She hears her push open the door she most certainly forgot to latch because she is a Luthor after all and she poisons children after all and maybe she’s making it much too difficult for people to find her after all. She hears Kara, hears her call her name, hears the tremble in Kara’s voice when, given the circumstances, she thinks the sound should be cold, hard. Why can’t Kara let it go? Let  _her_  go? But she doesn’t say anything, just keeps drinking, hoping Kara will abandon her pursuit. Past experience and her general intelligence suggest the opposite will happen, but bitter self-hatred dies hard.

Apparently, she thinks too hard because the thin glass shatters in her hands. So much for not breaking everything she touches.

“Lena,” Kara asks again, walking into the kitchen. Her worried eyes are almost enough for Lena to break. To cry and hurt and feel.  _Almost_.

“Hey,” she says, voice slowed by the alcohol. “Hey, look: I made a metaphor.”

If Kara notices the lag, she doesn’t say anything. “Are you here alone?” Lena bristles slightly at the waver in Kara’s voice. It’s all too much to bear. If only Kara could see what Lena has only recently allowed herself to admit: she will never be good enough, worthy enough, to shed herself of the Luthor name.

“Sam’s running my company, Ruby’s at a friends, what news from the front?” she says instead.

“Nothing yet,” Kara says, trying to hold it together, busying herself with cleaning up the broken glass. They don’t need another accident today.

But Lena sees right through her defenses. “You know,” she smirks like the cat that ate the canary, “you’re terrible at hiding things from me.” She purses her lips, takes another long sip.

Kara chuckles, a self-deprecating sound if she’s ever heard one. “I wouldn’t be so sure of that.”

“Really?” Lena manages to raise one perfectly sculpted eyebrow despite her intoxicated state. “You’re hiding from me right now.” She takes another sip. “About how I killed all those children.”

“Lena—”

“No, of course I would spend years trying to make a new name for myself, trying to make my company, my money, a source for good, only to poison children sitting in hospital beds.”

“Lena, you didn’t—”

“—Just stating a fact,” Lena interrupts. She blows out a heavy breath, the hand on her wine glass unsteady. “You’re protecting me, I get it. There’s been plenty of times I have wanted to protect you, too.”

“We don’t know for sure. There’s still hope.”

“I’m not so sure about that.” She meets Kara’s eyes. “Just accept it. I have.”

“I’m not going to stop believing in you. You’re my best friend.” Kara turns to look at Lena. I have never questioned your integrity and I’m not about to start now.”

“Why?” Lena’s voice is devoid of expression. It is dull, lethargic, grating to hear. So lost in the depths of pain and loathing that all of Lena’s light is diminished.

Kara looks at her, eyes filled with compassion. “You’re worth it, Lena. Don’t you see that? All those organizations you fund to help people? The times you text me at 2 AM with a brilliant idea that you just can’t until morning to tell me about? The ways you fight for those without a voice?” Kara shakes her head, soft but firm, when Lena goes to cut her off. “It’s true. That’s what I see in you. And I know,” Kara pauses, taking a deep, shuddering breath, “I know what it feels like to be disillusioned by our families. I know what it feels like to make such a horrendous mistake that you don’t know who you are anymore. I know what it’s like to lose everyone’s trust just after you’ve gained it. I know how much that hurts. It feels like you’re dying. But you come back. And you, Lena, will come back.”

There’s silence for a moment. Nothing more than shallow breaths and barely restrained tears. Nothing more than the hum of the TV in the other room and a car being unlocked just outside.

Until a single tear drops—the tear Lena so badly didn’t want to shed when Kara first walked in the door. “What did you do? After the red kryptonite. How did you come back from it?”

And, slow to process, Kara just stares. Until her mouth falls open and her eyes widen in fear and Lena sees the guilt mar her soft, strong features. Until Kara takes a seat on the stool next to her and sighs. “How long have you known?”

“I had my suspicions when you started asking about Roulette. But I’ve been relatively confident for a while now. The glasses don’t really help.”

Kara lets out a breath. “Why didn’t you say anything earlier?”

“Figured you would tell me when you were ready. Sometimes I simply assumed you wouldn’t want a Luthor to know.”

“Lena, I trust you more than I trust anyone else, except for maybe Alex,” Kara gives a small chuckle, out of anxiety or hopes of lightening the mood, she doesn’t know.

“Those thoughts were mostly reserved for bad days and after a glass of scotch.”

The skin between Kara’s eyes crinkle. “Don’t ever think for a second I would’ve kept this from you forever. It has nothing to do with you.” Lena hums non-committedly, so Kara grabs Lena’s unoccupied hand, stumbling to make things right, to explain her muddled thoughts. “I didn’t tell you at first because I wasn’t really allowed. And everyone kept fighting with me about it. And then, once I had convinced everyone that you were good, I was scared. No, I was selfish. I didn’t want to lose you. But then I waited, and I waited too long, and I wasn’t sure what to do, and I was practicing how I would tell you and going over the scenarios in my head and every one of them ended badly and—”

Kara pauses. Kara pauses and Kara furrows her brows and Kara deflates. “And you’re crying.”

She pulls her hand away, unsure if Lena would appreciate the contact now after…everything.

Lena sets down her wine glass and reaches up to wipe a few of her tears away. “It just, it feels so good to hear you say that.”

“Well, it’s the truth.”

“But at the same time, it hurts. Because I don’t deserve it. I don’t deserve all your faith in me.”

Kara reaches forward, waiting for the slight nod of confirmation before she wraps her arms around a trembling Lena. “Let me be the judge of that. You’ve had my trust from early on, but you’ve proved it again and again since then. Let me have faith enough for the both of us. Okay?” she whispers, the words tickling the shell of Lena’s ear.

And she breaks. The dams fail and the waterworks emerge as sobs wrack her body, Kara being the only one keeping her from falling to the ground. Kara being the only one keeping her from melting into a puddle of despair and pain and self-hatred and guilt. Kara being her anchor.

When the tears finally quiet to nothing more than sniffles and red, bleary eyes, Kara gives an extra tight squeeze and pulls back just far enough to see Lena’s eyes. “Why don’t I draw you a bath? I’m sure Sam and Ruby have something around here. Maybe even a fun bath bomb,” she says with a fond smile.

Lena chuckles at the tangent, a sniffle breaking through at the end. “You don’t have to do that.”

“Of course I do.” Kara gives her an exasperated smile. “Didn’t we just go over this?” Kara shrugs, but the sincerity in her eyes shine through. “I don’t know about you, but I like to take care of the people I love. You look like you need someone to take care of you for a little while.” At the increased speed of Lena’s heart, Kara continues, “And yes, I meant it. Of course I did.”

Lena pffts and Kara’s heart warms because it seems to be a trait Lena has picked up from her. “I know. You’re my best friend.”

“Well, yes, you are my best friend. Always. Tomorrow we can talk about the other type of love, what I really meant. But right now, you need a warm bath, followed by some fuzzy pajamas, and some rest.” Kara stands up, gently tugging Lena with her.

“Will you stay?” Lena asks, quiet, scared.

“As long as you want me to.” Kara smiles. Quietly, she adds, “To answer your question, that’s how I got through Red K. With the people who stayed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? And yes, I forewent anger due to the mood of the original scene.


	3. Supercorp Smut Based On 3x05 Lena Gif

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty waters ahead...
> 
> Requested by @captaincartervalues.

[Picture Prompt](https://lenatheceo.tumblr.com/image/167242292841)

Credit: @lenatheCEO

* * *

“Oh, darling, you really think you can?” Her head tilts and she smirks in such a way that can’t mean anything other than filth. The teasing, heady glint in her eyes. The way she subtly, so subtly even Kara might have missed it, angles herself toward Kara that most certainly draws attention to her neck, her collarbone, her chest. So subtly that it looks accidental, effortless… _almost_.

 

Almost because Kara’s senses have always been much too strong for Earth. Too loud, too see-through, too scary. But they are also finely tuned. To the point where she can pick out a heartbeat from miles away. Can locate a voice from a great distance. Can lift buildings and stop bullets and save the world. But even more than that? Kara is so attuned to her girlfriend, the pitch in her voice and the hum of her breath and the steady rhythm of her heart, that now she’s rarely caught off guard. So, of course, Kara notices.

 

And her own eyes grow dark with lust. And her own hands clench uselessly at her sides as she tries to show some semblance of control. As her heart beat picks up and her stomach feels like a weird rush of butterflies and last summer’s never-ending heat wave.

 

She watches as Lena’s body reacts, listens as it picks up on the challenge in her eyes. “You wanna bet?” she asks, leaning forward ever so slightly, close enough that her lusty breaths tickle the tip of Lena’s nose.

 

She smirks at Lena’s carefully contained shudder.

 

Lena dares to meet her girlfriend’s normally bright blue eyes, so dark now, so needy, so _powerful_. “Depends. What would I win?” she murmurs.

 

Kara backs up, raising one brow in a perfect imitation of Lena. She waits, waits for a few stuttering breaths and skipped heartbeats, before turning swiftly on her heel. Swinging her hips because as much as Lena denies it, she is an ass girl through and through, Kara looks back. “Why don’t you come find out?”

 

She’s down the hallway before Lena’s thoughts can catch up to her and all that registers is that Kara has never been quite so bold before and Kara just strutted out of the room like she fucking owned the place and Kara’s waiting in her bedroom like they’re in Kara’s loft and not Lena’s penthouse and god, what is she still doing sitting here?

 

She takes a deep breath and gathers herself up from the high-top stool, pacing herself. Afraid to blink. Afraid it’s a dream.

 

“Took you long enough,” Kara says, leaning against the door jam, looking unbelievably sexy in nothing but her button-up, pants apparently tossed aside.

 

Lena gulps and when Kara chuckles, pleased with the effect, she only manages to do it again. “I think,” Kara begins, tugging on Lena’s hands, “that you are entirely too dressed for the situation.” She pulls Lena toward the large, king-sized bed before guiding her down onto the fluffy white comforter—a fact that only causes Lena to shiver more violently, the feelings deep in her belly thrumming more insistently.

 

Kara encircles her, effortlessly pulling the back zipper down. Lena trembles as Kara pulls on the cap sleeves, kissing and licking her way down until she reaches low enough to leave a mark. Lena whines and writhes, only spurred on by Kara’s light chuckles before Kara ends her suffering and pops open the latch on her bra. “Fuck,” Lena cries when Kara wastes no time in nipping and sucking and licking her way around her breasts, dipping into the valley and moving lower, moving much too quickly for Lena’s taste.

 

“Patience, baby,” Kara says. “I’m not done undressing you.”

 

Lena groans, but Kara only continues her descent. When she reaches her panties, she leaves a lingering kiss there, open-mouthed and oh so teasing, before tugging them down, too. She kisses down Lena’s thighs, happy to place a few well-placed love bites where no one will be the wiser before she feels the subtle tug of Lena’s hands in her hair. She looks up, a grin that is far too sweet to be innocent. “Yes, dear?” she asks, her words dripping.

 

“Stop teasing.” She tries to push, to command, but all that comes out is a whine.

 

“I don’t know,” Kara tilts her head and Lena squirms as Kara makes her wait. “I really like to win.”

 

And Lena moans. Because Kara’s eyes are dark and her words are laced in innuendo and Kara is honest to god circling her clit too lightly, too purposefully, as sin falls from her lips without a single curse being spoken. Somehow it makes it feel even dirtier.

 

She attaches her lips to Lena’s neck, still doing just enough to make Lena squirm without actually doing anything to get her off. “Kara,” she groans, clawing at her girlfriend’s back, unafraid of leaving a mark.

 

“Yes,” her breath tickles the shell of Lena’s ear.

 

“Please,” she pants.

 

“Do I win?” Kara asks, teasing, but the love shines through the darkness in her eyes.

 

Lena squeezes her shoulder twice, letting her know it’s alright.

 

“Do. I. Win?” Kara asks, punctuating each statement with a slight nip to her chest.

 

Lena doesn’t respond. She doesn’t feel like she can. Her breath is caught in her chest, the feelings all too much, the desire overwhelming. “Please,” she finally stutters out. When Kara only continues to tease, she continues, “please, please, please,” she murmurs. Kara hums, dragging herself down Lena’s soft, toned body, stopping just above her heat.

 

And she waits. And waits. And waits. Until, “For the love of all that is good, you wi—”

 

Before she can finish, Kara is latching on, sucking and licking her way into Lena’s cunt. “Fu—” she can’t even get the word out and Kara’s hum of agreement nearly sends her over the edge.

 

Kara moves higher, circles her clit before sucking deeply as Lena pants, writhes, struggles to hold out just a little longer, to savor it just a little more.

 

But when Kara deftly slides two fingers into her dripping heat, she feels the dam break. She arches off the bed, screaming, as Kara slows down, lost in a sea of absolute bliss.

 

When Lena’s shudders finally subside, Kara gently eases herself from her mound and presses tiny kisses to her upper thighs. She looks up and waits for Lena to open her eyes. When the emerald beauties finally meet hers, she smiles, a little sultry, a little dorkily, too many contradictions for Lena not to chuckle, her voice still deepened with lust.

 

“I take it back. I most certainly won if this was the reward.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Lena Makes Kara A Phone Using Nth Metal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prompt by Leapyearbaby29/@supercorp-shipper, who credits @karadorkable and @supercorpverse :)
> 
> Lena makes Kara a phone out of nth metal.

_**To The Nth Power** _

* * *

 

She had already been working on developing a new phone of her own anyway. One that was more indestructible, more intuitive, more useful. One with a longer battery life and better voice controls, one that made video text messages built-in and easy to use, one that had fast, modern technology at a reasonable price.

 

Her timeline, however, was moved up the fifth time Kara dropped her phone on one of their excursions.

 

It was moved up again when she opened one of Kara’s kitchen drawers in search of a spatula, because her friend was hurting and only pancakes and old movies would mend her broken spirit, and found it full of what was unmistakably bits of old phones in smithereens, smashed well beyond a nasty hit to the pavement. Some had the imprints of fists, some mangled in unnatural ways, and others in hundreds and hundreds of sharp, tiny pieces. (She wouldn’t find out until later that Kara kept them because she has a very strict “every three months” policy for the recycling plant to avoid suspicion. She doesn’t know how the fists and broken bits don’t arouse suspicion, but she’ll save that for another day.)

 

Before she knew it (and after many, many late nights), L Corp was ready to launch its first ever cell phone. A phone of the new age. A phone that would change the face of human communication.

 

But, of course, that wasn’t enough for Lena. Because Kara was never just anyone to her, even from the beginning. She always knew that Kara was different.

 

So, as she finishes up lunch with Kara an hour before L-Phones hit the market, she clears her throat. “I have something for you,” she says, trying to infuse some confidence into her voice. It all seems like a great idea until she actually has to go through with it. Until she actually has to give it to her, until she knows that Kara will know that she’s spent hours upon hours meticulously crafting her gift, shaping it her will, all for Kara’s benefit. Until it’s time to really, truly put herself out there with her best friend. Until the possibility of losing Kara completely begins to loom over her. Until the what ifs start again.

 

“Lena?” She’s startled out of her spiral by the gentle touch of Kara’s hand on hers. “Are you okay?” Kara’s other hand reaches up to fidget with her glasses. “I mean, I know you’re not okay, your heart—I mean, what happened? I lost you for a second, there,” she says, chuckling uncomfortably. Lena almost wants to laugh despite her stress; Kara is anything but subtle.

 

“I’m fine,” Lena says, tossing her hair over her shoulder. When Kara still looks skeptical, Lena asks, “Why don’t we take a walk?”

 

Kara nods. “Sure. Let me get the waitress.”

 

“I’ve already paid,” Lena waves her off with a smile.

 

“When?” Kara says, instinctually moving her hands to her hips. “It was my turn,” she pouts.

 

“Calm down, it was nothing major.” Lena stands up, shrugging her blazer back on.

 

Kara grumbles good naturedly while grabbing her purse. They meander down the street, Lena working up the courage to rip off the bandaid, before Kara shouts, “It was when I went to the bathroom!” Lena turns, slightly startled by her outburst. Kara shrinks a little at her volume. “Sorry.” Then, she looks up again. “Actually, you should be the one apologizing. It was my turn and you cheated.”

 

Lena smirks. “I thought we talked about this. Sometimes my Luthor genes just shine through.”

 

“Can’t even go to the bathroom,” Kara mumbles before lightly knocking into Lena’s shoulder.

 

They walk for a few more minutes in comfortable silence, arms brushing every few seconds as if pulled to one another on their own accord. “I made you something,” Lena blurts out, just a block shy of Kara’s apartment.

 

“Hm?” Kara turns to face the other woman. “You made me something?” Her lips quirk up slightly. Lena lets out a deep breath. She nods. “That’s so sweet. You didn’t have to do that.” Lena’s heart stutters at Kara’s breathtaking smile.

 

“Wait until you see it,” she says, downplaying as usual.

 

“I’m sure I’ll love it.”

 

Lena shrugs, her eyebrows scrunched a little tight, her stomach in knots, as she reaches into her purse and pulls out a perfectly crafted, perfectly elegant phone.

 

“Lena?” Kara begins.

 

Before she can get out another word, Lena’s words start to fall from her rose-colored lips. “I made this, for you.”

 

“Lena, I can’t—” She stares at the phone in shock. “It’s too much.”

 

“No, no it’s not. This one's for you.” Lena holds it out, her palm outstretched.

 

“I was going to buy one later today…”

 

“This isn’t exactly the same one,” Lena tries to emphasize. “I mean, a lot of the features are the same, but I made this one for you. Only you.”

 

Kara meets Lena’s eyes before carefully, hesitantly taking the proffered phone. She turns it over in her hands, feeling the sleekness, the smoothness, the weightlessness of it. “Wow,” she murmurs. Lena’s heart starts to calm slightly. _Starts._ Because barely a moment later, Kara finds the tiny insignia engraved on the back. She hears Kara’s breath catch. “Is that—”

 

She doesn’t say anything, she can’t. Her mouth opens uselessly for a second as Kara pulls her down the nearby alley. When they arrive, Kara simply runs her fingers over the beautiful engraving.

 

It’s only when Lena can’t stand the silence any longer that she finally finds the courage to speak. “Yes.” She takes a shuddering breath. “It’s your crest. The House of El.” Another breath. “And L Corp.” She wrings her hands, trying to call back all she learned in etiquette school, all the ways to conceal, all the ways to act proper and detached. “Together. It’s both of them. I combined them.”

 

And Kara doesn’t know if it’s the rush of knowing that Lena knows and accepts Kara for who she is, or the gesture itself, or the fact that Lena is rambling when she is usually so composed, but Kara knows that she can’t spend another second trying to keep her distance. She leans forward, pressing her lips to Lena’s without a thought, without a single fear. It’s soft and gentle and tentative and filled with an ocean’s roar of emotions that have been contained for far too long.

 

But the best part? The best part is that Lena doesn’t hesitate. She kisses her back, slow and soft and sure. She winds her arms around Kara’s neck as Kara’s go to her waist, and things have never felt so right, hearts have never felt so full, until this very moment. When Lena pulls back to catch her breath, Kara leans her forehead against hers. “I’ve been wanting to do that for so long now,” she whispers, eyes bright.

 

“What’s taken you so long?” Lena murmurs.

 

Kara pulls her head back, pressing a lingering kiss to Lena’s forehead, giving her all the answers she needs without any words at all. And Lena understands. Because she understands _her._ And many of the things that held Kara back? Held Lena back, too.

 

“Thank you,” Kara says, staring into her emerald eyes.

 

“You don’t have to thank me.”

 

Kara’s jaw drops open, quite humorously if Lena does say so herself. “You made me a phone, just for me, and it has two of the most important things in my life engraved on it.”

 

“And it’s made from nth metal. Virtually indestructible.”

 

“Wait, seriously?” Kara asks, turning the phone over in her hand, staring at it as if she just looks at it hard enough, all its secrets will be revealed.

 

Lena nods. “And it has two phone numbers. One for you and one for Supergirl. You can have them both on simultaneously or use different lock codes to access just one number and the information for that account. It also has facial recognition based on whether or not you are wearing your glasses. Oh, and I added a keyboard in Kryptonese. I thought you might like that.”

 

When Lena finally stops ticking off the additional features and meets Kara’s eyes, all she sees is tears. “What,” Lena shakes her head as her heart pounds in her chest, “what’s wrong?”

 

Kara sniffles. “It’s just, you thought of everything.” She pulls Lena into the tightest hug she can stand, leaning her head against Lena’s shoulder. “No one, except for Alex, has ever done that for me before.” She sighs as Lena wraps her arms around her, firm and warm.   


“There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for you, darling,” Lena murmurs, dropping a kiss to the crown of Kara’s head.

 

Kara giggles. “Darling?” She snuggles into her further. “I like it.”

 

After another squeeze, Kara leans back, wiping her eyes. “You’re my favorite.”

 

Lena rolls her eyes fondly. “That’s my line.”

 

Kara smirks. Unlocking her phone, she asks, “Can we take a selfie?”

 

“Oh, you’re one of those,” Lena sighs is faux exasperation. “I don’t know if this will work. I take it back.”

 

Kara knocks her shoulder. “Too late now. You’re stuck with me.” She smiles. “And it’s for my lock screen, so stop complaining and smile.”

 

Lena raises a single eyebrow before giving in.

 

“Are you going to take the picture?” Lena asks when Kara keeps staring. Kara blushes, knowing she was caught staring, the soft, easy smile Lena had been sporting making it difficult to breathe.

 

“Sorry, it’s just that my girlfriend’s really beautiful.”

 

“Girlfriend?”

 

Kara shrinks into herself, ducking her head. “I was kinda hoping.”

 

Lena chuckles. “Well I don’t kiss any of my other friends…” Lena chuckles. She meets Kara’s eyes. “I’d love that.”

 

And Kara’s eyes are so bright and her grin so wide as Lena presses her lips to Kara’s taut cheeks, smiling too much, but oh so very happy in the picture Kara happily snaps. “It’s perfect,” Kara says as she sets her lock screen. Lena can’t help but agree.

 

And less than ten minutes later (with Lena’s approval, of course), the picture is proudly posted on Kara’s Instagram.

 

 

> _Did you know that my girlfriend’s a genius? And that she smiles this much, just for me? (By the way, check out her new product—the L-Phone! I got mine (because I’m her favorite) <3) _

 

And Lena likes to laugh at the fact that a phone started it all.

 

Started the rest of their lives.  
  
Led to their marriage.

 

To their beautiful little girl.

 

To happiness and peace and unconditional love.

 

She thinks about how she makes Kara new inventions all the time, but the new phones are always Kara’s favorite.

 

How her phone is now a replica of Kara’s, with a Kryptonese keyboard of her own.

 

How their video chats can be projected when they’re forced to be apart.

 

She thinks about how the intertwined House of El and L Corp symbol has become their family insignia.

 

How the tiny symbol is sewn into Supergirl’s suit, a wedding band when Kara can’t wear one.

 

How the symbol is found on all their personal  inventions, hidden on several items within their home.

 

How the symbol ghosts over palms and thighs and backs, traced with nothing but a soft, teasing finger.

 

How they are one.

 

How they have found love in one another.

 

How they are Kara and Lena, Lena and Kara. Nothing can break them apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments make my day better :)


	5. Kara + Kale + Teasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt by @supercorp-shipper concerning Kara+Kale+Teasing. Fluffy, fluffy fluff. 
> 
> In this fic, Lena and Alex both know that Kara is Supergirl. Winn is still here. I think that’s all you need to know???

“I just blew my powers out,” Kara groans, somehow managing to pout at the same time. “I need comfort food.”

“Pizza and potstickers are not going to get your strength up,” Alex chides. “And the DEO can’t just zap you back every time this happens.”

“Listen to your Director, Kara,” J’onn says, the firmness of his tone hiding his chuckle. “I remember all the phone calls I had to deal with from spending so much money bringing you back.”

“You’re on a strict twice a year limit.” Alex ruffles her sister’s hair gently as Kara continues to pout.

“I still don’t want that, that, abomination.” She glares at the steamed vegetables and rice before her. She’s pretty sure her heat vision would have incinerated the dish if she currently had full use of her powers.

“It will help you to recover. You’re not invincible right now,” Alex continues, edging the dish closer.

“Vitamins good, vitamins healthy,” Winn speaks in his best robot impression, moving jaggedly to complete the effect. He stops only when Kara chuckles lightly.

“It’s just...gross,” Kara whines.

Alex and J’onn roll their eyes. She sounds like a toddler on the verge of a temper tantrum.

“Maybe we should call Lena, she’d get you to eat it,” Winn says.

When Kara finishes searching his eyes for any trace of joking, she gasps. “You wouldn’t!” 

“Oh, I would.”

"Why is that such a big deal?” James asks, only to be met with a not-too-gentle slap upside the head from Alex while the rest just huff and roll their eyes.

“She would make me eat kale, too!” is the only thing Kara manages to say.

Alex nods, mirth trickling from her lips, “She’s done it before.”

“She only succeeded because Kara  _likes_  her,” Winn singsongs, poking at Kara’s oddly sensitive ribs.

“Stop it.” Kara blushes, shrinking in on herself.

“It’s true.” Alex giggles at Kara’s scathing glare. “What? You won’t eat anything I want, like ever, but when Lena asks? Sure thing. You do it. Even with _kale_.”

Kara buries her head in her hands. “I don’t have a crush on her.”

“You sure?” Winn asks.

“Considering I don’t read your mind but can hear your loud, loud, loud,” J’onn gives her a look, “surface thoughts, maybe you’d like to reconsider.”

Alex snickers as Kara only blushes deeper.

“Okay, maybe I have a crush on her.”

“Maybe?” Alex needles.

Kara meets her eyes. “Maybe a definitely not-quite-so-small crush.”

Alex nods. “Sounds about right.”

“You like me?” Lena asks, effectively startling everyone out of their not-so-private bubble.

Kara takes a minute to catch her breath. “Is this what not having superhearing is like?” she whispers to herself, just loudly enough that both Lena and Alex chuckle. “I mean, I didn’t hear you come in.”

Lena shakes her head softly. “I heard you blew out your powers. Came with supplies.” She holds up two bags of groceries and three bags of burgers. “Door was unlocked.”

Kara melts. “No kale?”

“Nowhere in sight.”

“You really are my favorite,” she says, nearly wiping her eyes from happy tears while simultaneously sticking her tongue out at the rest of her family.

“So, about what you said...” Lena begins, pausing as a blush rushes down Kara’s chest. She waits as Kara scuffs her sock-clad feet against the floor. When Kara finally meets her eyes, Lena continues. “I’d say yes.”

“Hm?”

“If that ever turned into something you’d ask me...”

“Like a date,” Winn adds helpfully before getting a gentle nudge from Alex.

“Yes,” Lena meets his eyes briefly. Turning back to Kara, she repeats, “I’d say yes.”

Kara, seemingly at a loss for words, struggles to breathe. “We’ll leave you guys be.” Alex says, hugging Kara tightly. “Lena, try to get some vegetables in her.”

When they’re finally all out the door, Kara finally finds her voice. “Really?”

“Of course.”

“Will you--”

“I thought you’d never ask,” she says. Leaning in, she presses a brief kiss to Kara’s cheek, chuckling at how much Kara blushes. 

“Stupid blowout, making me able to blush,” she mutters.

Lena smiles, brushing an errant curl from Kara’s eyes. “I like it.”

Kara ducks her head before grabbing the first bag of burgers. Yeah, maybe this stint without powers isn’t going to be so bad after all. “And, by the way, you never let me finish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know your thoughts! 💜


	6. Oh my god, did we...?

“Oh my god, did we…?” Lena asks, looking slowly from left to right.

Kara looks down her own lithe body, then over to Lena’s glistening one. “We did,” she whispers.

“That means…”

“Yeah,” Kara nods, her eyes downcast.

“And…”

“Yeah,” Kara nods again.

“How did this happen?” Lena asks, voice nearly incredulous. She has so much control over her every move, her every step, just like a game of chess. She is in charge, she is powerful, she is…not  _this_.

Kara shrugs, blush rising to her cheeks. “I guess we got a little carried away,” she mumbles.

“You think?” Lena asks, voice high-pitched, an eyebrow raised.

“A lot carried away?” Kara tries to inflect some enthusiasm into her voice.

Lena’s jaw drops open, nodding as she surveys her apartment. “We got glitter  _everywhere_ , Kara.”

Kara wipes a particularly large glob of glitter from Lena’s cheekbone. “It was a glitter bomb war…” she pauses, lifting her shoulders up high, almost reaching her ears, before adding a quiet, “Maybe?”

“This is never going to come out. We’ll have to move,” Lena’s eyes are still wide.

Kara gives her a dimpled smile. “It was worth it?”

Lena rolls her eyes, finally breaking when Kara continues to pout. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

“You love me,” she mumbles around a smile.

Lena presses a quick kiss to her lips. “I do,” she affirms. “But you are still in trouble for this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet! I forgot to post this earlier, so it's been on Tumblr for a while now. Thoughts?


	7. Family Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really a fic, but so many headcanons that I probably could've written it as a fic...

They name their daughter Madeline. Kara has always loved the books and is outraged that Lena has never read them or had them read to her as a child. She then goes on a hunt to show Lena all the children’s literature she missed. Lena relates to the boarding school life and never quite fitting in. She wishes she could have been a “Madeline.” Kara simply loves the wholeheartedness of the series. She loves the mischief, as well. She remembers Alex reading the books to her and not feeling so alone. After all that, it just makes sense to name their daughter Madeline.

 

Madeline’s middle name is Elise for the House of El and Eliza. Her last name is Luthor-Danvers, just like her parents. The hyphen had been Kara’s idea because they had each wanted to take the other’s name. It took Lena a while to agree because of her family’s legacy, but Kara helped her come around to it. Kara didn’t want Luthor to be erased from their history…Lena did too much, fought too much, loved too much for that to happen.

 

Madeline dresses as “Madeline” for her first and seventh Halloween. It’s a whole family affair. Kara plays her dog, Genevieve. Lena plays Miss Clavel.

 

Madeline is so polite and sweet. She’s quiet, but strong. The only time she’s flat-out rude is when she is scared for someone close to her. Her quiet nature and just general matureness actually worries Lena and Kara for a while. They worry when she doesn’t fuss as a baby and just takes in her surroundings. They worry when it takes her a long time to speak and say her first words. They worry when she seems so much older and wiser than her years. They worry about how she is progressing just as much as whether or not she’s getting a chance to be a kid. Eventually though, she does speak. She comes out with several words by the day. They aren’t always enunciated and she still overgeneralizes her speech sometimes, but it’s rapid. And although it is never much, when she is older her speech is poised and elegant. It has actually always appeared a little advanced for her age. It shows that she is a voracious reader. It shows that she watches and listens and learns. Kara and Lena learn to accept that she is happy even if she doesn’t do everything another child her age would want to do. She plays with her aunts and uncles and cousins and classmates just fine after some help with social skills and therapy play groups. She is just smart and wise and that makes things a little different, a little harder.

 

Madeline is spoiled rotten. So much so that her parents tell people to stop buying her things. The only thing she’s allowed to get a lot of is books. The fam thinks they’re insane. Madeline loves those books, though. This happens when she’s about six years old.

 

Around the same time Madeline starts getting tens of books for presents, she also falls in love with the movie  _Beauty and the Beast_. She dresses up as Belle and asks for a library of her own. Kara thinks it’s outrageous, but Lena thinks it’s the best thing ever. Eventually, Lena and Madeline’s puppy-dog eyes get the best of her and she caves. Kara does, however, secretly love the library, and it reminds her so much of home. Of all the knowledge and books. Somewhere she doesn’t have to hide how much she knows. When she finally tells Lena that, Lena institutes “Family Library Nights” every Monday. They don’t tell Madeline the full story until she’s much older, but it’s enough for Madeline to come back to see them every Monday night as an adult.

 

Madeline loves getting to shadow Lena and Kara at work. She alternates every “Bring Your Child to Work Day” with her moms. She also gets to skip a few school days a year to spend with them.

 

When she’s little, Madeline loves to sit on her Aunt Nia’s desk and kick her feet as Nia tells her about dreams and fashion and the world and family and funny internet stuff. Now, she loves her days out with Aunt Nia: Movie nights and shopping trips and reporter visits and everything else there is to offer.

 

Madeline loves to talk coding and facts and statistics and just numbers in general with Brainy. She likes to watch  _Star Wars_  with Winn. She learns to meditate with J’onn. She learns to bake with Eliza.

 

Madeline spends almost every Saturday afternoon with Alex until the age of thirteen. It’s her “Aunt Time,” as well as time for Kara and Lena to spend together. After she hits thirteen, she alternates between seeing Alex and her friends. She spends time with Alex in the lab and watches her spar. Nothing too violent, but she learns a few tricks, too. Alex takes her on adventures all over the city. When she’s sixteen, she starts spending two days after school every week training with Alex. Learning how to defend herself, to be Super. She spends another two days learning from Kara and another two days doing advanced work with Lena and, when crime is slow, Kara also joins in. 

 

Kara nearly cries when Madeline won’t eat pizza and potstickers for the first ten years of her life. Lena thinks it’s hilarious that she prefers healthy food, but she always comforts Kara. She just knows when Kara is feeling down about it and never fails to pull her into a bear hug, smoothing her hair and dropping quiet kisses to the crown of her head. Madeline, luckily, comes around to the meal.

 

Kara loves to take Madeline flying, has ever since she was a little baby. It  terrifies Lena for a while, even though she trusts Kara completely, and once Kara finds out that it is tearing Lena apart, she stops. However, once Madeline is bigger and Lena designs a fully-functional, lab-tested baby carrier for flying, she gives in to the flying. She loves seeing Madeline and Kara so happy, especially when Kara fastens a little camera to the contraption so Lena can see how free Madeline looks, see all her little giggles and gurgles. When Madeline gains control of her power of flight, Lena adores seeing her out there, looking happy and carefree, like the child she is (not so much older).

 

At home, Madeline calls Lena “Mom” or “Mommy” and Kara “Jeju.” In public, she calls Kara “Mama.” The few times she says Jeju as a baby doesn’t arouse suspicion because she’s simply a baby babbling. No one knows the difference. By the time she’s older, she knows when and where to use it just from listening and observing the talk around her. 

 

She is fluent in Kryptonian/Kryptonese, English, Latin, and Gaelic. Kara broke down at her first word in Kryptonian/Kryptonese because it was so perfect rolling off her tongue. Lena had learned a long time ago and her words sound so much like home, but Madeline…she sounds exactly like home. Lena wants to teach Madeline Gaelic because it’s a language she never learned and it reminds her of her mom, even if her mother did speak English. Just the little things she would do or say or share or sing. Madeline loves learning the language so much that Kara wants to learn it, too. It’s a great family thing for them. Lena encourages Madeline to take Latin in high school because she herself took it in high school and thinks it would be another language they could share, plus she loves how many books they could add to their library. Madeline, of course, excels in this arena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps I will write a fic for Madeline...I hope you enjoyed my brain with no sleep and lots of caffeine.


	8. Kara's Fridge in 4x16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...Kara's fridge in 4x16...

“Kara?” Alex asks, staring blankly into the refrigerator. She was just going to grab a bottle of water and perhaps a donut from Kara’s last fly to Hamtramck, but she didn’t expect much. After all, Kara had just gotten home from Smallville. And besides? When doesn’t Kara demolish nearly all the food she’s bought? Shopping trips and takeout orders are a daily occurrence for a reason.

“Yeah?” she hears Kara call from her bedroom where she is, without a doubt, changing into her comfiest clothes for an old school Danvers Sisters’ Night complete with childhood movies and treats (she is really looking forward to having cake snack packs again). And, of course, pizza and potstickers are always included.

“Did you go shopping before tonight?” Her brows furrow right before she startles at the beep of the refrigerator urging her to shut the door. She complies but still just stands there, staring.

Kara, walking out, hair mussed from the long day and a pair of sweats hanging low on her waist, a loose tee billowing around her form, squints, a frown in place. “Obviously, I didn’t,” she says, the infamous crinkle between her eyebrows making an appearance, “I told you I came right here. Plus,” she giggles, “you were here when I got home. You’d have seen all the groceries.” She walks over to Alex, poking her forehead in jest. “Hit your head?”

Alex snaps out of her stupor at that point, shaking her head to rid the fog in her brain. She rolls her eyes. “No,” she says as she shoves Kara shoulder lightly. “It’s just,” she pauses as she feels dread coil in the bottom of her stomach, “your fridge is full.”

Following her line of thought–after all, it wouldn’t be the first time someone broke into her apartment for some heinous reason or another (although what good would food do them really? Unless the person just wanted to present her as greedy, she guesses)–Kara gives a tiny smile and an easy flick of the wrist. Grabbing two bottles of water from the fridge despite them being buried beneath mounds of produce, she walks over to the couch. “It’s just Lena being Lena.”

Alex, who had been following quickly, stops midway. “Lena?” She looks back and forth between the health-nut fridge and her burrito-blanketed sister. “Why…” she trails off, seemingly having difficulty forming sentences.

Kara shrugs, but the tiny grin on her face betrays her, even as she turns away from Alex. “She does that sometimes. Buys me food. She knows I’m always hungry so every time she sees how bare my fridge is, she well…” she gestures toward the kitchen, “does that.”

“She has a key?” Kara nods. “But you don’t eat that food normally…” Alex is still trying to wrap her head around what is happening right now.

Kara huffs a laugh. “Nope. It’s disgusting.” She finally locates the remote and switches on the television. “But once she realizes that it’s going to go bad and I’m not doing anything with it, she schedules a mandatory dinner night and cooks a bunch of it for me.” She smiles. “Now  _that_  tastes pretty good.”

Finally plopping down onto the couch, Alex shakes her head. “She’s here enough to catch all that? This is a regular thing?” At Kara’s smile and quiet,  _Isn’t she so sweet?_ , Alex internally groans. As much as she is always awarded the title of the oblivious one, Kara could easily give her a run for her money. But, then again, she  _had_  missed how close they had become too, no matter how many whispers she overheard.

Maybe she would actually enter the  _When will they stop being idiots?_  bet after all…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Also, I'm always open to prompts :)


	9. Meet Cute: Rogue Snowball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @nonbinaryqueerandtroubled, #36: You throw a snowball at a friend but miss and hit them instead.

Lena hates the snow. She  _hates_  it. People tend to think she likes the snow–whether that’s due to her pale skin or the coldness people tend to believe resides in her heart (she’ll never know which), they seem to think that she may find comfort in it. Oh, if only they knew how wrong they were. Snow is cold and wet and no one ever drives properly in the snow. Not to mention the shoveling…okay, she doesn’t shovel but it takes a lot of time and effort to make sure L-Corp is shoveled (if she makes a few extra calls for Jess and her driver now and again…that’s truly for selfish reasons…really).

All in all, Lena Luthor  _hates_  the snow.

But, ever the professional, life must go on. So she laces up her snowboots and layers her clothing and puts on her softest earmuffs and warmest coat (she packs a bag of professional wear for the office, of course) and heads outside to meet Tony who, being the amazing chauffeur that he is, already has the seat warmers on and a throw blanket waiting. “You are my favorite person,” she breathes, sliding into the sauna that is his car.

He chuckles. “And everyone’s afraid of…what?” he teases and she rolls her eyes, anticipating his next words. “A softie?”

“I’ll have you know that I can be quite brutal.” It’s fun to tease, to play along, when she has someone around that she trusts enough to be a little bantery with. 

He nods in mock sincerity. “Although I will agree that you perfect that look in the office,” he turns his eyes back to the road as he deftly pulls out into the oncoming traffic, “I see the real you.” She hears the sharp tick-tick-tick of his blinker. “Someone who can be bested by a short bout of cold weather.”

She glares at him, albeit playfully. “Watch it,” she says. “I know where you work.”

“Oh, do you now?” he asks. “If you happen to see my boss, tell her I’m sorry I picked up a straggler in her place today.”

She raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. “You’re lucky I like you.”

He grins. “Always have.” He pulls over in front of L-Corp, right before the entrance, traffic be damned. Anyone who knows anything knows that Lena basically owns the streets of National City, too. 

She steps out, bracing herself as the first licks of the winter wind lash at her delicate skin. “See you tonight, Tony,” she calls back. He waves goodbye as she makes her way down the walkway, his smile set firmly in place. 

She thinks it might be pretty, the snow, if it just stayed white forever and could exist in the summertime…when things were warm and she didn’t feel like she was freezing to death. She begrudging admits that the children laughing and the cute little snowpeople popping up every so often, both on the drive and on her walk, are lovely sights. So lovely and pure and  _happy_. She can see where people find magic in the snow (in theory).

Until, yeah no. Not anymore. Nope. Because a snowball the size of a grapefruit just smacked her in the face. Hard. “What the hell?” she grumbles. This is how she dies. Yep, she’s calling it. Maybe Tony was right–she is a baby when it comes to the cold.

“Oh Rao–I mean, gosh, I’m so sorry, ma’am,” she hears a voice coming closer, frantic and high-pitched, and it’s enough to make her open her eyes. She’s prepared to scowl at or, at the very least, lightly reprimand a child who had way too good of an arm, but she stops in her tracks. It’s with surprise and incredulity that standing before her, apologizing profusely, is a woman who looks to be about her age. 

“You threw the snowball?” 

“Um,” the blonde scratches behind her neck, “yes.” Lena thinks there’s a hint of a blush on the woman’s cheeks, but it may just be the cold. “I’m really sorry.”

Lena wants to yell. She wants to raise her eyebrows and demand the woman grovel without using any words. But she doesn’t. Instead, as she finally wipes the last of the snow from her eyes and gets a good look at the woman, she freezes. The woman is still babbling, but her eyes are bright and her cheeks are red and her ponytail is bouncing. Lena would even go so far as to say that the woman is attractive (she’s trying really hard not to think about that) but even if she wasn’t, this woman is too adorable to deny. “It’s alright,” she finally lets out. If only Tony could see her now. “Don’t worry about it.”

“But–” At Lena’s raised brow (who doesn’t accept forgiveness?), the woman lets out a heavy breath. “I’m sorry. I was playing with some of the kids.” She gestures toward a group of middle schoolers right over her shoulder. “I guess my aim isn’t that great.”

Lena tilts her head. “Maybe,” she shrugs. “But you have quite the arm on you.” Looking the woman over in a slightly (okay, maybe not so slightly) indiscrete way, she notices the almost…innocent, doe-eyed, plainness of the woman. It’s hard to imagine her hiding any real muscle underneath those pastels (not that she’s complaining) and yet, here they are.

And the woman honest to god blushes. “Yeah,” she trails off. “I work out…sometimes.” 

“You seem unsure,” Lena teases. What is happening to her? The woman shakes her head, giggling a bit. Then suddenly Lena asks, as realization dawns on her, “How are you not cold?”

The taller woman looks down at her choice of clothing. “I run warm, I guess?” She shrugs. “And I’ve been throwing snowballs for a while now…” Who  _is_  this woman?

Lena merely nods, her confusion evident. “Well, I’ll leave you to it, then.” She smirks. “Although you may want to take it easy. They’re only children.”

The blonde chuckles. “I suppose you have a point,” she concedes. “But, for now, the point is moot.” She shoots Lena a smile that has her knees turning into freakin’ jelly. It’s a little unsettling. And a little thrilling, too. “I’m actually headed inside,” she says, nodding over to the building straight ahead.  _Her_  building.

“You are?” Lena is usually much more composed but desperate times. She’s racking her brain for any indication to whether this is an employee or someone she should already know.

“Yeah,” she holds up a notepad while grinning sheepishly. “I’m a junior reporter with Catco. My first interview ever is today.” The woman seems to vibrate with energy.

“Oh?”

“Yes,” the woman tips forward, “it’s with Lena Luthor.” And the woman looks so damn delighted by that fact that Lena can’t help but smile in return. “I can’t wait to meet her. She’s doing so much good for National City.”

Lena’s heart melts ever so slightly at that (or maybe she has a concussion, who knows, anything’s possible). “Well, I’ll save you the trouble.” She extends her hand. “Lena Luthor, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

The woman’s jaw drops as Lena smirks. “What–you–oh dear–”

She chuckles. “I’ll take a name, at least.”

That seems to snap her out of it. “Oh, sorry! I’m Kara, Kara Danvers.”

Lena smiles. A real, true, genuine smile reserved for a select few that somehow this…junior reporter and snowball thrower…has managed to get out of her in a few short minutes. “Nice to meet you, Kara.”

Kara grins, shy and sweet. “I wish it could’ve been under less,” she searches for the right word, “violent circumstances.” Ducking her head, she adds, “Can I make it up to you? Coffee? Donuts maybe?” 

Before she can formulate a response, something about being busy and donuts being unhealthy and needing to get on with the interview that is apparently scheduled for today, bright blue eyes and a pout fit to match take her breath away. At least some of the embarrassment is mitigated by the fact that Kara appears to be fixated on her eyes, as well. “I suppose that could be arranged.”

Kara smiles. “You suppose?”

Lena pretends to sigh, waving her hand as if this is all a huge inconvenience. She supposes that with any other person it would be. “If you insist.”

“Just you wait.” Kara blushes. “I can be very convincing.”

Turns out…Lena doesn’t need much convincing (until, one year later, on the anniversary of their first meeting, when Kara tries to recreate the experience…at least the second time around it ends in a kiss).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback makes me smile.


	10. In Response to Floriana's Pumpkin Video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An idea that has been bouncing around my head for a while (being too busy to write is sad) ever since Floriana posted this video.

“I think I’ve made a terrible mistake,” Alex says as soon as Kara picks up the phone. Kara’s brows furrow, and she shrugs at Lena’s questioning glance. 

 

“Hello to you, too?” her voice raises in question. Before she hears a response other than muffled movement, her phone dings with a text. Opening the video, she can’t help but let out a snort.

 

“See what I mean?” Alex huffs. Kara sees right through it, though. Her sister’s words are tinged with a kind of heartfelt exasperation. 

 

“It’s definitely something,” she chuckles. Kara shifts her phone and turns the volume up at Lena’s gentle nudge as her curiosity gets the better of her. Her reaction is almost immediate.

 

“Hey, don’t laugh at my wife, Luthor,” Alex groans. 

 

It only serves to make Lena laugh harder. Kara just bites her lip at the adorableness. She’ll never get over the way Lena’s so free, so calm, so light with her. How vulnerable and happy she is with her. “And, you, stop ogling.”

 

Kara’s attention snaps back to her phone. “Who says I was?”

 

She can practically hear Alex’s eye roll. “It’s your favorite past time.”

 

“It is not--” She sighs. “Well, you stare, too. At Maggie. All the time,” she adds haltingly.

 

“And while she’s picking up every pumpkin in sight!” Lena chimes in as her giggles die down. “And that’s Luthor-Danvers to you.”

 

“I hate you both.”

 

“You love us,” Kara corrects, “or you wouldn’t have sent the video.”

 

“Our house is going to look like its very own pumpkin patch.”

 

“It’s cute,” Kara fiddles with her sweater.

 

“Yeah,” Alex whispers. It’s dazed and happy--it’s everything Kara heard in her sister’s earlier words, simply unmasked. “She is.”

 

“Who would’ve thought?” Kara says, leaning her head on Lena’s shoulder. Alex murmurs in agreement, but Kara knows her mind is elsewhere. She snuggles deeper, turning her nose into Lena’s neck before pressing a gentle kiss there. 

 

“Wait! We owe how much?”

 

And the tender moment is broken as the two women laugh at Alex’s outburst. “I think we should shut this off before Lori hears some...things.” She presses the end button as they both turn their gaze to their slumbering newborn. “We both know she gets enough of that from you.”

 

Lena gasps as she places a hand over her heart. “She’s a baby.”

 

“With ears!”

 

“I am deeply offended.”

 

Kara rolls her eyes. “Yeah, yeah.” This time around, she tucks her wife under her chin.

 

They sit in silence for a few minutes before Lena chuckles under her breath. At Kara’s questioning nudge, Lena moves to meet her eyes. “What if we dress Lori up as a pumpkin when we see them for dinner tonight?”

 

“Evil.” Kara’s eyes widen. “Maggie will love it.”

 

“ _ I’ll _ love it.”

 

“I love you,” Kara says softly, her eyes shining brightly.

 

“Sap.” Lena presses a tender kiss to her cheek. “But I love you, too.”

  
  



End file.
